


Timeline of From the Other Side

by Copperfur



Series: From the Other Side [1]
Category: Code Geass, xover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Anytime you see this message in any of my fanfics: "This fanfic uses the timeline of From the Other Side" then that individual fanfic uses this timeline. If this message doesn't appear, then my fanfic uses the canon timeline. As yet, I haven't chosen who will be the Red Dragon Emperor, but I'm open to suggestions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MKLG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKLG/gifts).



> I want to thank RepublicChe for allowing me to use their 'Timeline of the Soviet Universe' in creating this timeline for my mega crossover. I originally asked for permission to use a couple of chapters' worth if I gave credit for any edits I did, but it might turn out to be more than two chapters I use. Forgive me, Republic, but know that credit will still be given if I do go over.

January 1st, 58 BC- December 10th, 50 BC- Julius Caesar invades and conquers all of Gaul.

 

August 22, 55 BC- August 26, 54 BC- Julius Caesar both invades and tries to conquer Britannia (Roman designation for the modern day countries of: England and Wales combined) twice in response to the Britannian tribes military aiding his (Caesar's) Gallic enemies, however he fails both times. The First time is because of the majority of his military forces are prevented from landing by deadly storms. The second time is when he manages to successfully land on Britannia's shores, but do to another severe storm his troops are mostly wiped out and the surviving ones are slaughtered by the Islands inhabitants, forcing Caesar to retreat back to Gaul.

 

January 1st, 27 B.C.- February 18th, 14 A.D- When the Roman Empire invades Britannia again, Alwin I manages to unite the Celtic tribes against Roman Emperor Augustus and manages to successfully expel his (Augustus') forces from Britannia. Because of this feat, Alwin I is crowned by the Celtic tribes he has united as the first Emperor of Britannia. Alwin I officially creates the Kingdom of Britannia.

 

January 1st- December 8th, 43 AD- Roman Emperor Claudius successfully invades, conquers and annexes Britannia into the Roman Empire. Britannian Emperor Cartivellaunos is executed.

 

June 8th, 55 AD- Princess Boudica is declared Empress of Britannia (even though Britannia is under Roman occupation). The newly crowned Empress begins planning the liberation her homeland.

 

December 8th, 55 AD- July 15th, 61 AD- Empress Boudica starts a rebellion against the Roman Empire in hopes of liberating her homeland. However she not only fails, but is executed as well, thus Boudica's rebellion is crushed.

 

January 1st, 407 AD- June 5th, 410 AD- The Britannian Emperor (in hiding) Vortimer leads a successful armed rebellion against the Roman Empire, thus Britannia regains it's independence.

 

January 1st 500 AD Emperor Arthur Pendragon establishes the Knights of the Round, the 12 strongest Knights of the Britannian Empire. The Knights are: The Knight of One: Galahad, The Knight of Two: Lionel, The Knight of Three: Tristan, The Knight of Four: Gareth, The Knight of Five: Palamedes, The Knight of Six: Mordred (later betrays his father Emperor Arthur Pendragon (Mordred is executed later), The Knight of Seven: Lancelot, The Knight of Eight: Bagdemagus, The Knight of Nine: Safir, The Knight of Ten: Percival, The Knight of Eleven: Ector and the Knight of Twelve: Pellinore. Also, Arthur Pendragon not only officially creates the position of Duke of Britannia, but gives his friend, Sagramore the position.

 

September 20th, 1066- December 10th, 1075- William the Conqueror successfully invades and conquers Britannia. Emperor Harold Godwinson is executed. William the Conqueror abolishes The Kingdom of Britannia and renames it the Kingdom of England (this also means that the title: Emperor of Britannia is also erased from existence). William the Conqueror officially declares himself King William the First of the Kingdom of England. William I forcefully marries Harold Godwinson’s daughter, Gytha (later having children) in order to 'legitimize' himself as the King of England.

 

September 21th, 1066- January 1st, 1774- The Great War between the Three Biblical Factions (Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils) breaks out, this war is the most devastating war in existence, made worse by the two Heavenly Dragons: Ddraig and Albion interfering. Anyway, all three factions have no choice but to end the war after the deaths of the Biblical God and Four original Great Satans: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus by the Treaty of Lucifaad. Of note: Azazel the Governor General of the Fallen Angels is the first to withdraw from the war and the two Heavenly Dragons: Ddraig and Albion are sealed within two separate Sacred Gears: Boosted Gear (Ddraig) and Divine Dividing (Albion) before the Biblical God dies.

 

June 3rd, 1241- Sakuradite (people knows it only as the "Philosopher's Stone" at this time) is discovered near Stonehenge. Because of it's (at this time) rarity, Sakuradite becomes a viable energy source.

 

February 15th, 1281- Marco Polo discovers a massive deposit of Sakuradite in Japan.

 

January 10th, 1391- CC is born in what is now Paris, France.

 

June 6, 1562- Elizabeth I gives birth to Henry Tudor. Many speculate that ether: Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; or Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia is the father of Henry Tudor.

 

March 24th, 1603- Elizabeth I dies and Henry Tudor (now known as Henry IX) becomes the King of England, this officially becomes known as "The Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty."

 

June 5th, 1610- Galileo Galilei- Discovers Jupiter's moons, lunar craters and the phases of Venus.

 

June 8th, 1640- Zeoticus Gremory is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

 

June 15th, 1640- Venelena Bael is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

 

July 1st, 1687- Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica is published by Sir Isaac Newton.

 

July 2st, 1687- Zeoticus Gremory and Venelena Bael marry.

 

May 1st, 1707- Through the Treaty of Union, Queen Anne reforms the Kingdom of England into the Kingdom of Great Britain.

 

May 7th, 1707- Sirzechs Gremory is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

 

June 17th, 1707- Grayfia Lucifuge is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

 

June 18th, 1707- Ajuka Astaroth is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

 

December 1712- Falbium Glasya-Labolas is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

 

June 1st, 1750- January 18th, 1765-The Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth invades and conquers East Prussia, West Prussia, Posen, Pomerania, Upper Silesia, parts of eastern Brandenburg and Silesia.

 

June 2st, 1750- Euclid Lucifuge is born in Lucifaad, Underworld.

 

October 9th, 1750- Serafall Sitri is born in Lilith, Underworld.

 

January 21th, 1765- June 18, 1775- Taking advantage of the situation just days after Polish– Lithuanian Commonwealth wins their war with Prussia, Russia invades, conquers and annexes them (The Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth).

 

January 21st, 1774- After the Great War between the Three Biblical Factions is over: Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas with popular support manage to create a new government in the Underworld. They take the names of the original Four Great Satan's: Sirzechs Gremory becomes: Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth becomes: Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas becomes: Falbium Asmodeus and Serafall Sitri becomes: Serafall Leviathan. Despite the rise of the new government, whispers of descent and civil war are on the horizon.

 

April 19, 1775- September 3, 1783- As a result of Benjamin Franklin not betraying his comrades to the Duke of Britannia as well as gaining France's entrance into the war on the side of the Patriots, George Washington wins the Siege of Yorktown, thus with this victory ultimately leads the Patriots winning the American Revolutionary War. George Washington becomes the first President of the United States of America (also called the United States, US or USA).

 

Also during the War: George Augustus Eliott, Roger Curtis, Charles Holloway, George Mackenzie, Thomas Trigge, William Green, George Darby and August de la Motte are successfully assassinated just days before the start of The Great Siege of Gibraltar (June 24th, 1779- February 7th, 1783). Also a small unit of both Spanish and French forces (wearing British uniforms) manage sneak into Gibraltar and blow-up some of the British Warships.

 

Unfortunately they are caught before doing significant damage, despite being caught and executed, this move (along with the assassination of George Koehler during the siege) leads to a Franco-Spanish victory; The result is the annexation of Gibraltar back into Spain. Also as apart of the Treaty of Versailles (the treaty that ends the war): the British are allowed to cut logwood between the Hondo and Belize rivers.

 

January 10, 1776-July 18, 1854- The Great Devil Civil War begins when Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub and Rizevim Livan Lucifer gather an army of devils that disagree with the devil government (as well as with the Evil Piece system) lead by: Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus and Serafall Leviathan.

 

The War is brutal for both sides and thousands die. The civil war only ends because both side come to the realization that this civil war will drive the Devil species to extinction if it (the civil war) continues. Unfortunately, Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub and Rizevim Livan Lucifer survive.

 

July 14, 1786- The Convention of London between the UK and Spain expands the UK's logging operation from between the Hondo and Belize rivers to the Sibun river.

 

August 21th, 1791- January 1st, 1804- The Black slaves (as well as some white abolitionists) win the Haitian Revolution, thus Haiti gains it's independence from France.

 

May 24th, 1798- September 24th, 1801- With the aid of the USA, Spain, Portugal, France and Russia (Queen Elisabeth III is currently threatening both Russia's internal and external interests), the Irish Revolution of 1798 succeeds, thus establishing the Republic of Ireland (entire Island) as a sovereign independent state by the Treaty of Dublin. Theobald Wolfe Tone becomes Ireland's first President, Henry Joy McCracken becomes Taoiseach (English: Prime Minister), John Murphy becomes the Tánaiste (English: Deputy Prime Minister), Robert Emmet becomes the Minister of War and Edward FitzGerald becomes the Minister for Foreign Affairs and Trade.


End file.
